Wizard of Waverly Place: Alex Goes Hollywood
by fictionman1
Summary: What happens when Alex runs away from home and then becomes the star of a TV show and gets a record deal? You'll find out in the last episode of Wizzards of Waverly Place. This will lead to a spin-off.


Wizards of Waverly Place:

Alex Goes Hollywood

(The Final Episode)

_**By: Christopher T. Henderson**_

**Chapter 1:**

**Alex's Dream**

It started out as a pretty normal Friday evening. The Sub Station was opened, The Russos had no costumers, and the family was all doing nothing then suddenly Alex came downstairs. "Mom, Dad, I've decided I don't want to be an artist anymore." "Oh, why not?" asked Theresa. "Well it just seems, so boring and educational, I've decided that instead I want to be a singer slash actress." "Oh ok" Theresa said. "I've also made another discussion, I quit." "You quit, quit what?" Jerry asked. "I quit the Sub Station." "You quit the Sub Station." "Oh boy, Dad's going to have a cow" said Justin. "I'm not going to have a cow, I'm going to have the whole barn!" Jerry tossed is notepad on the floor angrily. "Boys would you go upstairs, we need to talk to your sister alone" asked Theresa. "Why it's not like.." Max said. "Get upstairs!" shouted Theresa. Justin and Max ran upstairs. "Alex, this is the worst thing you have ever done!" shouted Jerry. "Dad, what's the big deal, I'm just quitting a job, it's not a big deal." "Not a big deal, not a big deal, you are leaving behind your family legacy here and you say it's no big deal, why would you say that?" "Because it isn't." Jerry looked mad. "You are not quitting!" "Oh yes I am." "Oh no you're not." "Well you can't make me work here if I don't want." "Oh yeah well how about this you're grounded!" "What, for how long?" "Permanent, well just until you go to college, but we all know that's never going to happen, so permanent!" "You can't do that, Mom do something!" "I'm sorry honey, but these are the consequences." "Consequences, all I did was quit a job!" "Well I'm sorry Missy, but if you live under my house you live under my rules!" Alex screamed. Alex stomped upstairs and shouted "I hate you!"

(Theme Song)

Alex was talking to Harper in Harper's basement bedroom. "I can't believe my parents grounded me for quitting a job, it's so unfair." "Well Alex, it is a family restaurant and you are part of the family." "Don't remind me." "Listen, if you hate being grounded so much why don't you just go back to the Sub Station." "I can't do that, I hate that too, there's more to life than working in a sandwich shop you know." "Yeah I know, but you're still in high school." "Yeah, but still. My parents treat me like a child all the time and I'm sick of it. I wish there was something I could do." Then suddenly Alex got an idea. "I got it, I'm going to runaway form home." Harper gasped. "Alex, I'm shocked, well not really because I knew you were going to do this someday, but still." "Harper, I'm going to runaway and fill out my dream of being a star." "But where are you going to go?" "The one place I can go, Hollywood." "And how are you going to get there. Alex got out the magic carpet and she and Harper stood at on the terrace. "Well Harper, next time you see I'll be on the cover of all the magazines." Alex hopped on the carpet. "Harper, you have to promise not to tell my parents where I am." "Oh Alex, I don't think I can do that." "Harper." "Ok fine, I promise." "Great, wish me luck." "Good luck." Alex flew off.

**Chapter 2:**

**Alex's Big Break**

After flying on a carpet all night, Alex finally arrived in Hollywood. Alex started walking around. Meanwhile a Hollywood producer was auditioning parts for his new TV show, but he just couldn't find anybody. "We're nothing going to find an actress for this part" he said sadly. "Sir, calm on down" said his assistant. "I need to find that girl, someone who can actually play the part of tomboy." Suddenly Alex walked in eating a sub. "Oh hey" said Alex. The producer ran over to Alex. "Young girl, read this part." He handed Alex a script and pointed to a line. "This part?" "Yeah that part, but don't just say it feel it, like you really are that person." "Ok." Alex began reading. "My name is Emma, this is my first year here at the spy academy, but I don't want to be a spy. When I grow up I want to be a pro-skateboarder." "Perfect!" shouted the producer. "Perfect, perfect for what?" "Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Tom Madigan." "Tom Madigan, the Hollywood producer!" "That's right and I think you are a very talented actress." "Oh thank you." "In fact, I think your so great I want to make you the star of my new TV series." "Oh my gosh, really are you serious?" "Yes I am." "Yes, of course, the only thing that could make it better is if you wanted to sign me up for a record deal." "Well let me here you sing." "Ok." Alex started singing. "So I put my hands up they're playing my song, the butterflies, nodding my head like yeah, moving my hips like yeah." Alex was fantastic. "Oh my gosh you are fantastic." "Really?" "Yeah and I'm also the president of a record company and I want to sign you up for a record deal." "Oh my gosh really, that's fantastic, I also write my own songs you know." "Then how about you write and sing the theme song for the show." "This moment couldn't possibly get any better." A pizza delivery guy walked in. "Here's your pizza" he said. "Now it just did."

(Commercial Break)

**Chapter 3:**

**Searching for Alex**

Theresa came downstairs. "Jerry, Alex isn't in her room and her bed hasn't even been slept in." "Where do you think she is?" asked Jerry. "Well bye" said Harper. Harper started to run to her room. "Harper!" said Theresa. "Ok fine, Alex ran away." "What, where did she go?" asked Theresa. "I kind of promised not to tell." "Harper, tell us or you are out of here." "Ok, Alex went to Hollywood to become a star." "Ok, boys get down here!" yelled Theresa. Justin and Max walked downstairs. "What's going on?" asked Justin. Your sister has ran away to Hollywood, we're all going there to get her back." "Ok we're going to need some peanut butter, some buns, and a fish patty" said Max. "Why?" asked Justin. "No reason, I'm just hungry." "Now's not the time for food, now, I think we should all use the I.P.P" said Jerry. Max chuckled. "It's not funny, now, follow me to the liar." The kids and Theresa followed Jerry into the liar. Jerry handed Theresa and Harper helmets with dials on them. He handed Justin the remote. "Ok Justin, now, take us to Hollywood." Justin pushed the button and they all went up the tube. Meanwhile, back in Hollywood, Alex was getting ready for rehearsal. "Ok, so the new show I'm doing is about a fifth-teen year old girl who's parents are spies and then she gets sent to an academy for spies." "Oh, ok, that sound good." "I'd like you to meet your cast members." Alex followed Tom to the set. It had metal walls and electronic doors that open themselves. Standing there were four people, two girls and two boys. Tom and Alex walked over to a girl with red hair. "This is Stephanie, she's was in several commercials when she was little, she's going to play your best friend and roommate." "Oh hey." "Hey, welcome to Hollywood." Steaphine shook her hand. Tom and Alex walked over to a tall, skinny, tan girl with long blonde hair and shinny blue eyes. "This is Jessica Star, you've heard of her right?" "Of course, everyone's heard of you, you're a famous movie star, I'm Alex." "And I don't care." "She's going to play the mean popular girl at your school." "Oh, ok." Tom and Alex walked over to a boy. "This is David, he's going to play a guy at your school who has a huge crush on you, but he's to shy to tell you." "That sounds good." "He used to be on a little kids show when he was young." "Oh yeah, I remember you, I used to watch it all the time when I was little." "Well thank you." Tom and Alex walked over to a tall, tan boy with big muscles, blonde hair, and shinny blue eyes. "This is Brad, he's the base player of a band." "Oh yeah, I listen to your songs all the time." "Well thank you." "He's going to play a popular boy at your school who you have a crush on." "Oh, that sounds like a good idea." "Thank you, I'm a genius!" "What about me?" asked someone in a British accent. An adult lady with brown hair in a bun walked over. "Alex, this is Samantha, she's going to place the principal of the school, she was on a sitcom in the 70s when she was a teenager." "I don't remember that." "Well that was before your time, ok let's get down to rehearsal, just read your scripts and remember pretend you are actually that person." The cats put in three hours of rehearsal and they were great. "That was a great rehearsal everybody, you all did great, especially you Alex." "Well thank you." Suddenly, Alex's parents, Justin, Max, and Harper, all came bursting through the door. "Alex, oh Alex, honey, we finally found you" said Theresa. "Excuse, this is a closed set." "I'm a Alex's mother." "Oh, then in that case you can stay." "Alex, we were so worried about you, we'll talk about this later, you're coming home with us." "I don't want to come home." "What do you mean?" asked Jerry. "This is Tom Madigan, a Hollywood producer and owner of a record company, he wants me to star in his new TV show and give me a record deal and I really want to." "What" said Jerry and Theresa. "Alex, that's fantastic new, but your home is with us and we love you." "I have an idea, I own a mansion in Beverly Hills, you and your family can move in there, I'll pay for all of your expenses, It's has a hot tub and an indoor pool." "An indoor pool, what are we waiting let's go." "Theresa let's talk." Jerry and Theresa went to have a talk. "I'm not sure if this is the best thing for Alex." "But Jerry face it, this is probably the best job she will get." "But I'm worried that if she becomes famous, she'll become an evil diva." "Jerry, it's Alex, how worse could she possibly get?" "You have a point." Jerry and Theresa walked over to Alex. "Alex, we made a decision and you're staying right here in Hollywood." "Oh my gosh, thank you, thank you, this is the best thing you've ever done." "I'll send my private jet to your home to get your stuff, better yet, I'll sell your stuff and then you can choose stuff from this catalog." Tom handed Jerry a catalog. "Thank you." "Oh my gosh, you're that girl from that old TV show I used to watch" said Theresa. "Thank you for recognizing me." "Can I have your autograph?" "Sure." Samantha hand Theresa her autograph. "Thank you." "We'll it looks like we're moving to Hollywood said Jerry.

**Chapter 4:**

**Goodbye Waverly**

**T**his chapter is a montage looking back on all of the best times on Wizards of Waverly Place.

© Christopher T. Henderson


End file.
